


After the Date

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, No Smut, trans!caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Things get heated between Hilda and Caspar after their date, but Caspar has something to tell her first.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	After the Date

He was finally home. Safe. Caspar had taken off his binder and changed into his pyjamas and laid on his bed taking a few deep breaths, giving his chest a moment to rest. He had just gotten home from a date with Hilda and had been wearing his binder for far too long today, not that he minded, it made him feel safe. His bed was so comfy and his mind began to drift off to sleep. Then a loud knock came from the other side of the door. Fuck. “One moment!” Caspar yelled grabbed a hoodie from his desk and throwing it on and shoving the evidence of his binder in the closet. Before running to open the door. “Hilda? I thought you had gone home?”

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Hilda purred leaning on the door frame, before threw her arms around Caspar’s neck, kissing him roughly. It took Caspar’s brain a second to catch up with what was going on, but once he realized, he wrapped his arms around Hilda’s waist, kissing her back. Hilda was pushing Caspar back away from the doorway into the room, and he followed her lead as they entered the room. Hilda used the heel of her shoe to kick the door closed behind them, all while not taking a second to pull away from Caspar’s lips. Hilda moved her hands from around Caspar’s neck and placed them on his shoulder, pushing him back towards the bed. He fell backwards onto the bed, reaching out with his hands to pull Hilda closer to him. Hilda took the initiative climb onto the bed straddling Caspar’s hips before giving him another kiss.

Caspar had a plan of his own. He grabbed Hilda’s hips and flipped her over so that she was lying beneath him on the bed. He took a moment to look in her eyes, they were hungry for more. Hilda lay there with her hands strewn above her head as the strings of Caspar’s hoodie grazed against her chest. She raised her head to steal another kiss from Caspar, but he swerved from the kiss, instead of taking advantage of Hilda’s exposed neck. He kissed from her ear slowly, down to her collar bone. She let out a soft whimper as Caspar covered the delicate skin of her neck with kisses, even stopping for a moment to leave a sharp bite on the skin, “Uh, Caspar.” She said as she let out a subtle moan before biting her bottom lip. The calling of his name only made him want to ravish Hilda even more, he tangled one of his hands into her hair before pulling on her hair to give himself full access. He sucked at her skin until he had left a trail of purple spots down her neck. She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted more.

Hilda reached her hands down so that they were grazing Caspar’s hips. She grabbed the base of his hoodie and slowly began to lift it up until Caspar jolted up and his hands had stopped her. 

“Stop.” He demanded as he moved away from straddling Hilda and sat beside her on the bed. 

“Sorry…” She said shyly as she sat up beside him. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

“Trust me, that's not why I stopped you…” Caspar paused, gathering at the courage up inside him, “I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it, Caspar?” Hilda asked placing her hand on his shoulder and looking over to meet his gaze.

“I’m…” Caspar paused, “I’m transgender and my body. Um. It doesn’t quite fit… Me… yet.”

“And that doesn’t make you any less of a man to me.” Hilda replied without missing a beat. This was the shyest she had ever seen Caspar and right now all he needed to know was how much she loved him. “Caspar, I’ll love you no matter what. I fell in love with you and nothing is going to change that.” 

“I love you too, Hilda.” He whispered with a smile. “I just don’t think I’m ready to…” Caspar started before trailing off.

“OH! Caspar, it's okay, we can take as much time as you need, trust me- you’re worth the wait. And I will do anything to make sure you are comfortable when we do.” 

“Thank you.” Caspar said with a shy smile, pulling Hilda into his arms giving her a hug, and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Hilda nuzzled her head into Caspar’s chest, as they laid back on the bed together. “Oh wait! I guess I didn’t need to buy this then.” Hilda said as she sat up and reaching in her pocket. Caspar looked at her confused as she pulled out a small box of condoms, throwing them on the floor before the couple burst out laughing and Caspar pulled her back down into his arms. Things had gone so much better than Caspar could have ever planned.


End file.
